


Sleepless Nights

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The JSA at 2 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I FIXED IT, I was reading it during dinner and saw *Jesse* which is Libby and Johnny's daughter. Very sorry >.

New York

Dinah Drake sighed as she pulled off the blonde wig. Pulling the tight bun that held her long black hair, she sat on her husband’s favorite chair before sighing. Her long black tresses fell to her shoulders as she wrapped the simple hair tie around her hand. She turned on the television, ‘Nothing on, why would there be it’s 2 in the morning!’ Dinah thought to herself, deciding to head to bed for the night, she pulled off her leather jacket and walked into her shared bedroom to find her husband. Lawrence Lance laid directly on the centre of the bed. Dinah sighed and curled onto his side and tried to get as much cover as she could. 

Boston

Ted Grant laughed as he saw Hippolyta enter the small apartment. “What are you doing here?” She smiled at him as she pulled off her atlas and sandals. “Dinah called me and asked your shoe size, I take it you two didn’t just stop a few robberies.” Hippolyta rolled her eyes, “Watch it, Cat.” She pointed a finger at him. “I liked her boots, so she’s getting me a pair made for the ball next month.” Ted rolled his eyes at the mention of such event. “Do we really gotta go, babe?” Hippolyta glared at him, “Of course we do! It’ll be the first time in months I’ll see my baby girl!” Hippolyta said with a stern voice. Ted threw his hands up, “Alright, we’ll go. Don’t expect me to be all royal and stuff, I’m a guy from the Bronx.” Hippolyta sat on the couch next to the lug. “I know.” She kissed his cheek before slinging her legs over him and straddling him. “That’s why I love you.” 

New York City

Alan Scott rolled over in his bed. He couldn’t sleep, Molly was asleep on the couch due to them watching a three hour movie. Him being a gentleman, he didn’t touch her sleeping form. He got up and lugged his tired form into the living room. He sat on the couch, propped his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed a small comforter from the back of the couch. He slowly fell asleep as he watched late night cable. 

Kansas  
Jayson Peter Garrick sat up in his bed. Joan was away for a couple of months and he couldn’t stand the loneliness. He pulled on his old joggers and stepped into the cold night air. Not one call in a week from the Society, he guessed they had everything covered. He sighed as he started jogging down the steps of his small home and took a steep left. Jay could see his breath hanging in the air, his shirtless body’s jog began to change pace into a run. He forced his power to die down so he didn’t shoot off in the night.

Washington D.C

Libby Lawrence rolled over, her pregnant belly stopping her from going to far. Johnny Chambers nuzzled into his wife’s neck. He wrapped his arm around her round waist. Libby smiled in her sleep and cuddled into her pillow. Johnny slowly moved his wife to where he was spooning her. He could feel her heartbeat in his hand.

____

Charles looked at his friend, Rex. “Why don't you go home, buddy? You got a wife, she probably misses you.” Charles said as he pulled off his cowl. Hourman glared at him, “I got patrol tonight, I’m taking it.” Rex said gruffly, which caused Charles to look at him with a shocked expression. “Are you okay?” He asked as nicely as he could bare. “Yeah, yeah… Sorry for snappin’”


End file.
